Oh, It is Love
by HermioneGrangerTwin
Summary: Lavender has a plan. HBP. Lavender/Ron.


Oh, It is Love

_...from the first time I set my eyes upon yours..._

The first time I really _see_ Ron Weasley, he's talking with Hermione Granger. He throws his head back with raucous laughter, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and quickly hugging her. I know they're basically promised to one another, but I can't help noticing how the sunlight of early fall sets his bright hair ablaze.

Parvati nudges me in the side with her elbow and I remember her presence. "Stop staring," she mutters. "It's only Weasley."

I follow the strong lines of his neck to his shoulders, clearly defined despite being so lean.

"Oh, Parvati, allow a girl a little fun. He's handsome."

Parvati looks critically at him for a few moments. "Cute, _maybe_. He's Granger's anyway, isn't he?"

My eyes trail down his back.

"Not necessarily," I reply, a wicked grin spreading across my face. My companion looks warily at me, but says nothing. "You know how I love a challenge."

This time, she scoffs. "Good luck. He doesn't take his eyes off of _her_."

"We'll see about _that_." I walk purposefully toward him. "Hello, Ron."

And he directs those blue eyes on me. My eyes meet his, and I know in that instant that I will do anything to attain him. "Can't wait for the first Quidditch match."

He smiles weakly, nodding and making a move to look back at _her_. "I'm sure you'll be brilliant," I continue, directing my full grin on him.

He grins too. "Thanks, Lavender."

I nod and walk past him, going into the Great Hall for lunch, satisfied to feel three pairs of eyes on my back.

_...from the first time I pressed my hand into yours..._

The Quidditch match over, I decide to set the final phase of my plan into action. The others went brilliantly and I'm sure this will go smoothly as well.

I stand in view of the locker room, waiting for him to emerge. As soon as he does, I pretend to have been a straggler from the pitch. I've put a bug in someone's ear to have a party and Gryffindor House agreed resoundingly. So, I'm sure it'll be full force any time now. "Ron!" I exclaim, glad to see him alone and not surrounded by Potter and Granger. He turns to me and smiles. I've been flirting and flattering for some time now, and I'm glad to see the culmination of my efforts in that lopsided grin of his. He stops and waits for me as I hurry to his side. "I told you!"

"Told me what?"

Bless his insecurities.

"That you'd be brilliant!"

His smile brightens. "You did, didn't you?"

The wonder in his tone surprises me. Surely his friends haven't been—

His hand collides with mine and I grasp at the chance, taking his hand and dragging him behind me.

"Come on, Ron! I'm sure there's a party waiting for you."

He stops to look at me seriously. "Listen, Lavender, I—"

"Don't dawdle, Ron," I interrupt. "Don't wanna miss the good stuff, do you?"

He doesn't reply and I continue to lead him to Gryffindor. After a few moments, I feel him start to grip my hand as well.

Everything is going splendidly.

_...from the first time I pressed my lips against yours..._

He's engaged in a serious conversation with Seamus about Quidditch—graphic hand gestures and all—when Parvati comments. "You know, Seamus really likes you."

I have heard this approach before. "Parvati, I don't want—"

"Lav! Ron loves Hermione. You have to know it's true," she pleads, her twin's reasoning tone coming through.

I refuse to hear it. Ron's eyes are looking over the room. He's looking for _her_. When he doesn't find her, his eyes go back to me. I grin at him and a smile graces his face.

"Ron loves her, Lav. Are you listening?"

"Sure, Parvati." I wander in his direction, pushing through a mass of third years to reach his side. Seamus is looking at me with subtle longing again, but I ignore it. If he thinks he can win me with sass and swagger, he's got another thing coming.

"Hey, Lavender," Ron greets.

Seamus sees something in my manner and backs away, his face falling slightly. "We'll debate that move, later, eh, Ron?"

Ron's eyes turn back to him. "Sure thing, mate."

When Seamus is far away, I stand on tip-toe, pressing my lips very close to his ear and whispering, "Would you like a demonstration of _my_ favorite move?"

He glances at me bemusedly and says, "Sure."

The double entendre is clearly lost on him. I stifle the urge to roll my eyes and lead him to a chair. As soon as we reach it, I wrap arms around his neck and smile. "I call it the Brownian Motion."

His confused expression fades, leaving a grin in its wake. On my toes again, I kiss him firmly, marveling at how soft his lips are against mine. My arms leave his neck and push him gently into the chair, my lips barely leaving his as I sit in his lap.

He doesn't try to put his tongue in my mouth or feel me up. He places a gentle hand on the small of my back. I pull back to look at him and he sighs happily. And I comprehend how easily I've fallen in love.


End file.
